Un sueño hecho realidad
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Hitomi regresa a Gaea, solo para encontrarse con Van ¿Que sudera ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar? por fin! el capitulo final! la tan esperada boda!
1. El encuentro

Era una noche cualquiera en el planeta Tierra... o al menos eso parecía para todas las personas, sin embargo, para una chica llamada Hitomi, no lo era... hoy era la noche en la que vería a su principe... hoy era la noche en la que volvería a verlo... estaba emocionada y nerviosa... ¿Qué sucedería? Ella caminaba por el patio de su casa sumamente nerviosa... no era la primera vez que viajaba a verlo... pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo después de su ultimo viaje... hasta que de repente...un haz de luz la envolvió...  
Al momento de llegar a Gaea, al que primero que vio Hitomi fue a Allen, quien la recibió con todos los honores, todo el pueblo de Fanelia estaba ahí, pero Hitomi pensaba que nadie iría a recibirla, nadie más que su principe... pero él no estaba ahí... la condujeron hasta el palacio donde le mostraron su habitación, sin embargo, no veia por ningún lado a su principe... algo triste, Hitomi decidió descansar para poder verlo al día siguiente... sin embargo, no podía dormir, la emocion de volver a ver a Van le había arrancado el sueño por completo, de repente, una jocen doncella entró  
-Señorita Hitomi, permítame llevarla a un lugar  
Y sin entenderlo bien, Hitomi la siguió, mientras hacían el recorrido, en su mente venían los recuerdos de cuando Van y ella luchaban contra Zaibach, de las veces que ella era rescatada por él... mientras caminaba, llegaron a un jardín... una sombra se hallaba ahí...  
¿Quién eres-Dijo Hitomi  
La figura se irguió y alzó la mirada sin decir nada, avanzó hacia ella  
¿Quién eres-Volvió a decir Hitomi  
De repente, los rayos de la luna iluminaron el rostro del extraño...  
¡Van-Dijo Hitomi emocionada  
-Si, Hitomi-Dijo la voz. El chico que se hallaba frente a ella ya no era el joven delgado que ella habia conocido... ahora era un joven con cuerpo bien formado, algo moreno por el sol, alto y de cabello negro... y esos ojos... esos ojos tan negros como la noche... Van vestía unicamente una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla... ya no tenía el fisico de un niño...  
Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla... ella le correspondió...  
-Te vez muy bien...-Dijo Hitomi mientras lo abrazaba  
-Tu no has cambiado-Dijo él-Eres la misma chica tierna de siempre  
-Esto es para ti-Dijo él mientras le daba una rosa roja-No fui a recibirte porque quería darte una sorpresa-Dijo él y del otro lado del jardín, se hallaba una mesa... con varias velas... ¡Era una cena para dos! Hitomi no podía creerlo...  
¡Oh, Van-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba  
Aquel chico de cabellos negros la abrazó también, Hitomi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Van con el suyo... e inclinó su rostro en el pecho de Van, quien abrazó a Hitomi tiernamente... podían quedarse así toda la noche... en eso pensaba ella cuando sintió que Van acariciaba su brazo tiernamente... recorría cada parte de sus brazos... hasta llegar a sus hombros... sensación que hacía que Hitomi viera hacia el cielo estrellado... Van buscó el rostro de ella y la miró fijamente... los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente y nada podía detenerlos... Hitomi se perdió en el oscuro brillo de los ojos de Van... lentamente, Van recorrió el cuello de ella... pequeños y tiernos besos hacían que Hitomi cerrara los ojos y abrazara más a Van, hasta que no pudo más y fue ella quien buscó los labios de él... un tierno y apasionado beso fue sellado esa noche...  
Ambos cenaron pero la verdad es que la cena no importaba tanto, la verdad era qu ella no soportaban estar el uno separado del otro por más tiempo...  
-Ya me voy a dormir-Dijo Hitomi-Ya empieza a amanecer  
Efectivamente, ya se veían los rayos del sol salir...  
-Que descances-Dijo Van mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente  
-Igualmente-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se iba a dormir...  
Hitomi no se levantó hasta el medio día... aquella cena y la hora en la que terminó, la dejaron cansada...  
Al paso de los días, tanto Van como Hitomi hacían días de campo solos... ambos se olvidaban de todo cuando estaban juntos... uno de esos días, cuando ya estaba todo listo para ir de día de campo, una torrencial lluvia cayó sobre Fanelia... y no era raro, ya que comenzaba la época de lluvias... en todo el día nadie pudo salir no entrar de palacio... y todos fueron a dormir temprano ya que la luz era muy poca y no se podía trabajar así... Hitomi estaba enfundada en su pijama y veía a través de los ventanales de palacio, los rayos caían e iluminaban el pasillo... Hitomi tenía ganas de ver a Van, ya que ese día su principe había estado muy ocupado...  
¿Por qué tan sola-Una voz se oyó a su lado ¡Era Van!  
¿Qué haces despierto-Dijo ella sorprendida  
-No podía dormir... a pesar de todo el trabajo, no podía dormir...-Dijo él mientras se acercaba a Hitomi-Además... quería verte-Dijo él mientras tomaba de las manos a Hitomi y las besaba  
Ella sonrió y él alzó la mirada... otra vez, Hitomi sentía que algo ardía en su interior... Van la miró y pareció darse cuenta de ello, la condujo a através de los pasillos hasta subir unas escaleras escondidas en el techo... ¡Pero si en el palacio también había un ático! Y lo bastante grande como para hacer una habitación...  
Al momento de subir, Van encendió las luces... ¡Todo estaba acomodado y arreglado! De echo, era una habitación... Hitomi entró sorprendida  
-Este es mi refugio-Dijo Van-Y también será el tuyo  
Van cerró la entrada y Hitomi tomó asiento sorprendida, mientras Van se acercaba a ella, Hitomi extendió sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña a quien le dan un dulce, se incorporó y abrazó a Van... sabía perfectamente a qué había ido ahí... Van buscó el rostro de Hitomi y la besó apasionadamente... Hitomi le correspondió... las manos de Hitomi acariciaron los brazos de Van... hasta entrar en su espalda que acarició... la sensación de sentir la piel de su principe era indescriptible... quería acariciar esa piel... cuando se separaron, Hitomi tenía ganas de comerse a Van a besos... recorrió su cuello... empezó a desabotonar la playera de Van... quien daba pequeños besos al cuello de Hitomi... Y sin decir más, Van tomó entre sus brazos a Hitomi y la depositó en una mullida cama, ella seguía besándolo y él hacía lo mismo... las respiraciones de ambos aumentaron... se escuchaban frases como "te amo" entrecortadas  
Poco a poco, Van fue despojándola de toda su ropa... lo mismo que ella había hecho con él... pronto las palabras habían salido sobrando... tanto Hitomi como Van se entregaron en cuerpo y alma hasta fundirse en un solo ser...  
Al dia siguiente, unos pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación completamente... cuando Hitomi despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ver a su principe... quien la miraba extasiado... tiernamente Van acarició el rostro de Hitomi y ella lo abrazó... para después fundirse en un tierno beso... ya eran las 9 am y tanto Hitomi como Van tuvieron que levantarse... sabían que a partir de ese momento eran el uno para el otro más que nunca y que nada ni andie los separaría...

Notas de Lucy: Esto es lo unico que llevo de este fic, si quieren que aqui termine o continue, por favor, envienme revews


	2. Declaracion

Mientras que Van vestia a Hitomi, ella hacia lo mismo con él… tiernamente, Hitomia volvia a ponerle a Van la ropa que la noche anterior le habia quitado, él por su parte, arreglaba el cabello de su amada, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Van bajó las escaleras por las que la noche anterior habian subido, nadie se encontraba en aquel pasillo

-Tomare un baño, te espero en el comedor

-Si

Ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso, minutos después, Hitomi se presentaba en el comedor real, solamente estarian presentes amigos de la pareja, entre ellos Allen y Serena, Millerna y Dryden, Merle (quien tambien se casó y tuvo varios hijitos) Cheap (quien ya era un adolescente y muy apuesto)

Todos se saludaron amigablemente y dieron una calida bienvenida a Hitomi, al momento de comenzar el desayuno, todos charlaban felizmente

-¿Cómo te ha ido Hitomi?

-Bien, Millerna, gracias

-Por lo que veo tu uniforme a cambiado

-Lo que sucede es que ya no uso uniforme, estoy estudiando una carrera

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, no entendian muy bien

-Si, es decir, estoy estudiando algo que me gusta

-¡Entonces muchas felicidades Hitomi!

-Gracias Dryden

La platica era bastante interesante, mientras los demas comensales seguian con la charla, Hitomi reparó en Van, su principe la miraba fijamente, ella sintió que el corazon latia otra vez rapidamente, el joven no puso más y tomó la mano de Hitomi, la acarició y ambos se miraron fijamente, cuando la pareja sintió un silencio total, se dieron cuenta que todos los comensales les miraban tiernamente

-Hacen una bonita pareja, Van

-Gracias, Allen

Hitomi se habia sonrojado

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

La pregunta de Millerna hizo que Hitomi se sonrojara

-Este…

-Cuando Hitomi lo decida…

-¡Van!

La chica vio a su principe aun mas sonrojada, Van se levantó de su asiento

-Quiero que todos ustedes sean testigos de lo que van a presenciar, Hitomi-Van se arrodilló delante de Hitomi, tomó la mano de la joven y sacó una cajita negra aterciopelada-He esperado mucho tiempo para poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti, me haces el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo al haber venido hasta aquí y cumplir con tu promesa, pero… me he dado cuenta que todo el amor que siento por ti es mas grande que todo lo demás, al verte nuevamente ayer, mi corazon sufre al saber que regresaras nuevamente y me duele mucho el pensar que pronto volveremos a estar separados, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y ya no soportaria el hecho de tenerte lejos de mí, Hitomi ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos los presentes en el comedor quedaron en silencio… esa era una confesion de amor realmente hermosa… Dryden tomaba de la mano a Millerna, Merle miraba tiernamente a su esposo, Serena veia la escena emocionada al igual que Allen…

Hitomi no sabia que hacer… ella tambien amaba mucho a su principe y el hecho de verlo nuevamente y el estar en sus brazos, habia hecho que ya tomara una decisión

-Van… yo…

El joven sintió que el corazon se le saldria

-¡Acepto¡Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti¡Te amare siempre, Van!

El joven puso delicadamente el anillo en el dedo de Hitomi y ambos sellaron su compromiso con un tierno beso, los preparativos de la boda comenzaron ese mismo dia… ¡Era una boda real! Millerna, Serena y Merle se encargaron de las invitaciones, mantelería, asi como de las invitaciones y demás cosas, mientras que Dryden y Allen se encargarian del novio.

Semanas después, una tarde, Hitomi se encontraba en un pequeño jardin que ella habia creado, donde se encontraba el Escaflowne, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra masculina la abrazó, la chica volteó rápidamente

-¡Van!

Su principe estaba ahí

-¿Qué haces aquí¿No estabas con Allen y Dryden?

-Si, pero me he dado una escapada… esto es muy agotador… me han hecho probar demasiada ropa para el dia de la boda…

Hitomi sonrió

-¿De que te ries?

Hitomi se acercó a Van y lo abrazó

-Sabes que a mi no me importa casarme con tantos preparativos

Van la tomó por el mentón y la miró fijamente

-Sabes que yo haria lo que tu me pidieras… pero… quiero compartir mi felicidad… quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me convertire en el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo y que hare muy feliz a la mujer que amo

Van la besó apasionadamente

-Van

-Hitomi

La respiración entrecortada de ambos por los apasionados besos se dejó escuchar… asi, pasaron las horas… hasta que llegó el nuevo dia…

Todo Fanelia estaba de cabeza… esa noche seria la boda del principe ¡Y no lo encontraban! Dryden y Allen buscaban como locos

-¡Van¿¡Donde estas?

-¡Hoy es tu boda!

Lo mismo sucedia con Millerna, Serena y Merle

-¡Hitomi!

Todo era en vano… nadie sabia donde se encontraban los futuros esposos… ya habian incluso mandado a la guardia real a buscarlos, pero nada…

-¡Nos dividiremos y buscaremos en TODO el palacio! Dryden, buscalo en las habitaciones del segundo piso, Allen, ve al primer piso, Merle, ve a las caballerizas, Serena, buscalos en los jardines, yo ire a los salones, puede que esten ahí

-¡Si!

Todos salieron a buscarlos, después de 1 hora, Serena llegó totalmente sofocada

-¡Los encontre¡Ya los encontre!

Todos acompañaron a la chica, la siguieron hasta llegar al jardin de Hitomi y… ahí estaban

-¡Miren nada mas!

-¡Sht!

Millerna pidió que guardaran silencio

-¿Qué no ves?

Millerna hablaba en voz baja

Efectivamente, ahí estaban Hitomi y Van… ¡Dormidos! Van se encontraba recargado en la pared de hiedra que el Escaflowne tenia y abrazaba a Hitomi, quien descansaba en el pecho de su principe, ambos abrazados…

-¡Despier…!

-¡No Merle!

Millerna habló en voz baja

-¡Los despertaras! Sera mejor que los dejemos descansar, en 2 horas los despertaremos, nosotros debemos seguir con los preparativos…

Todos asintieron y regresaron al palacio, esa noche se celebraria una de las bodas mas hermosas que se hubiera visto en la historia de Fanelia…

Notas de Lucy¡¡Gomen por la tardanza¡¡Por fin hice el segundo cap, ojala les guste!

- A Crystal-Darling: Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, se que me tarde mucho, pero esta es la continuación ¡Gracias por tu review!

- A GabYxA¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! Y ya lei tu fic¡me gusto mucho!

- A Luna¡Listo, aquí tienes el segundo cap¡Ojala te guste!

- A anima¡Que bueno que te gusto! Pues aquí tienes el segundo cap!

- A roxana¡¡Ojala te guste este cap tambien!


	3. La Boda

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a caer en Fanelia, uno de ellos tocó sutilmente a Van, que aun dormia tranquilamente al lado de Hitomi, cuando vio la hora que era, rápidamente se dispuso a despertar a su amada

-Hitomi…

Van abrazo a Hitomi, intentando despertarla, la chica se movio

-Amor… es hora de regresar a palacio

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hitomi abrio los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Van, quien a su vez la veia con tanto amor que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Es hora de regresar… han de estar desesperados porque no hemos aparecido…

Ambos se pusieron de pie, él la ayudo y ella hizo lo mismo

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Van, dentro de unas horas… dentro de unas horas seremos…

-Inseparables, Hitomi

Van nuevamente la tomó por el mentón y la beso

-Yo tambien te amo, Van.

-¡Van¡¡¡Hitomi!

A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de Millerna y Dryden que iban en busca de la pareja

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos

Hitomi asintió

-Te vere en la noche…

Ambos se separaron y Hitomi salio primero, a lo lejos Van escuchaba las voces de Hitomi y Millerna, esta ultima sonaba preocupada, pues Hitomi apenas tenia tiempo para prepararse para la celebración, minutos después salió Van, encontrandose con Dryden quien le daba nerviosas palmaditas en la espalda

Las horas pasaron y el castillo comenzo a cubrirse de luces, hermosas luces de colores llenaban Fanelia, la oscuridad era total y ya casi era la hora, mientras tanto, en las habitaciones que habian sido dispuestas para Hitomi, todo era alboroto

-¡Rapido, lleven este arreglo!

-¡Las rosas en la mesa!

-¡No, el ramo dejalo en su caja!

-¿Ya tienen las maletas de la princesa¿¡No¡Rapido!

Mientras que en la habitación donde la futura princesa de Fanelia se vestia…

-¿Qué te parece, Hitomi?

Millerna terminaba de darle los ultimos arreglos al vestido

-Ahora ya puedes ponerte de pie

Hitomi se puso de pie, cuando lo hizo, Merle quedo sorprendida

-¡Waaa¡Es hermoso!

Ante el espejo, se encontraba una chica de gran hermosura, el vestido era un poco escotado, en forma de V y sin mangas, el velo era sencillo, con una diadema de piedras preciosas que brillaban con la luz y el ramo… el ramo eran un par de rosas blancas, en forma de corazon

-¡Te ves hermosa!

Selene, que tambien en ese momento estaba ahí, quedo maravillada

-Muchas gracias chicas por toda su ayuda

-Somos tus amigas ¿Cierto? No tienes nada que agradecer

Millerna, Merle y Selena se acercaron a la chica y le dieron un tierno abrazo

-Suerte en tu nueva vida

-¡Gracias!

-Ya va siendo la hora, vamos a donde esta el carruaje

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo…

-Deja de moverte tanto, asi no podre arreglar esto…

-Intento quedarme quieto Allen pero no puedo

-Yo se que estas muy nervioso Van, es normal

-Lo dice porque ya te casaste Dryden y porque yo estoy a punto de hacerlo…

-Vamos Van, solo tranquilizate, todo estara bien

Allen termino de acomodar la ropa de Van

-¡Listo!

El joven se miro al espejo, un traje en color negro, realmente precioso, Allen puso su mano en el hombro del joven

-Ya es hora, la novia no puede esperar…

-Si

Un hermoso carruaje adornado bellamente con flores blancas y colores verdes, recorria las calles de Fanelia, toda la gente se habia apostado en las calles para verle pasar, finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo en un lugar que tenia arcos de flores blancas, la puerta se abrió y la novia bajó, en ese momento, desde los techos de las casas comenzaron a caer petalos blancos… a Van se le fue la respiración al ver a Hitomi

-Es hermosa

La chica avanzó por los arcos, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su prometido, lo tomó de la mano y ambos avanzaron a un altar que ahí se habia construido, la ceremonia comenzó y todo quedo en silencio cuando se escucharon las palabras que uniria para toda la vida a Van y a Hitomi

-Yo, Van Fanel, principe de Fanelia, acepto a Hitomi Kanzaki como mi esposa

-Yo, Hitomi Kanzaki, acepto a Van Fanel, principe de Fanelia como mi esposo

-Puede besar a la novia

Ambos se miraron, Van tomo la mano de Hitomi y la beso galantemente, nuevamente volvio a mirarla, fijamente

-Para siempre Hitomi

-Para siempre Van

Y la pareja se fundió en un tienro y apasionado beso que sellaria el juramento que habian hecho…

Pasaron 5 años….

Una niña de cabellos negros corria por los jardines de palacio, se podia ver que era muy traviesa y juguetona

-¡No corras¡Te haras daño!

La niña se detuvo en seco

-Has lo que te dice tu madre

La niña volteo

-¡Papi!

Corrio a los brazos de su padre quien la tomo entre sus brazos

-Nuestra hija se parece tanto a nosotros dos, Van

Hitomi sonreia, Van volteó a verla

-Es cierto, es muy bella, como su madre

Van besó tiernamente a Hitomi en los labios

-Te amo Van

-Yo tambien Hitomi

Repentinamente, Van miro fijamente a Hitomi

-¿Te sucede algo?

Hitomi no supo como comenzar

-Van… hay… hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Hitomi

Van veia preocupado a su esposa

-¿Sucede algo¡Dime por favor!

-No es nada grave… es que… ¡Estoy embarazada! Voy a tener otro bebé y…

-¡Y?

Van la miraba sorprendido

-Va a ser niño…

No pudo contenerse más, sin dar tiempo a nada, Van abrazo fuertemente a Hitomi

-¡Voy a tener un hermanito?

-Asi es, pequeña

La pareja nuevamente se besó… el sueño de Hitomi, por fin se habia hecho realidad….

FIN

Notas de Lucy: Finalmente ha terminado! Lo ultimo que faltaba para que ambos fueran completamente felices: enamorados, casados y con hijos¡¡Ojala les haya gustado este fic y ojala que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!

-A luna¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! Y muchas gracias por los las felicitaciones!

-A Sayuri¡Saludos a ti tambien! Ojala que este cap te haya gustado!

-A satorichiva: Je, je, je es bueno que te emociones, yo lo hice cuando vi el final del anime y como vez, sí logran descansar J

A todas aquellas personas que siguieron este fic ¡Gracias! Gracias por haberlo seguido hasta el final J


End file.
